claranet
by Mrs.Picollo
Summary: life was great for vegeta and piccolo.  piccolo turning into a girl and getting pregnant only made it better
1. a surprise neighbor

"Gohaan!" Chi-Chi yelled from down stairs. Gohan looked up from his studies "yea mom!"

"can you come down for a minute?"

Gohan was just happy to get away from the studies he teleported behind his mom "yea?"

"!"Chi-Chi yelled "Gohan don't do that!" Gohan smiled sheepishly "sorry what do you want me to do?"

Chi-Chi sighed "we have new neighbors and I wanted you to bring them a house warming gift. it's a man and a woman, I think the woman is pregnant though." Gohan thought "a pie its nothing major, but its nothing to small." Chi-Chi walked into the kitchen. "im going to go visit them ok mom?" he heard a muffled "ok." '_who would want to live all the way on mount pazuo? Oh well I guess it is kinda lonely up here'___Gohan thought. He came up to the house not to far from his own _'how come I never noticed this?' he trudged up to the house.'_

_*in the house*_

Vegeta__dug through one of the boxes__he looked at the sleeping form on the couch. '_ im glad I wished him a girl' he thought smiling' (a\n:*gasp* veggies smiling! *faints*) _The form stirred and opend her eyes. "good morning piccolo." The figure sat up and yawend "good morning veegie-sama,what are you looking for?" Vegeta dug deeper into the box, his voice cam out muffled "our scrap book." Piccolo's eyes brightend "I know where that is" she said putting a hand on her stomace "its in that small box over there." _(a\n: if you want to know how piccolo lookes now she has raven hair, bright green eyes, and skin about the same shade as goku) _Vegeta turned a light shade of red "oh." a knock on the door startled him from his thoughts he walked up to it, he opend it. Gohan looked starteld "Vegets you live here now?" Vegeta looked at him "yea, so?" Gohan cocked an eyebrow "whos she?" Vegeta looked over his shoulder he thought fast "claranet."

_Vegeta__: That's it?_

_Flute__: hey! You come up with something better_

_Goku__: stop fighting! _

_Piccolo__: *sweat drop*_

_Flute: __no im tired of vegeta's high and mighty attitude_

_Piccolo: __*bigger sweat drop*-_-' * is this really necessary?_

_Flute: __why don't you ask veegie-head?_

_Vegeta:__ -_-'_

_Piccolo: __am I really pregnant in the story?_

_Flute: __J____yup_

_Piccolo:__ with veegie-sama's kid -_-'_

_Flute:__ yup any way if your wondering why I made my username and my pen name flute it's because in fan fiction im supposed to be married to piccolo *lookes at piccolo _, who blushes* and since piccolo's name is a wind instrument *_* I thought my pen name should be a wind instrument, and since I play the flute I thought 'hey why not?' and if you want the rest of the story I have too get at least 3 reviews. Bye for now I'll put up the next chapter as fast as I can think and type._


	2. Gohan's visit

**Before I start my story I'd like to apologize for the long wait since I promised after I got 3 reviews but I just figured out how to use my Microsoft word again yesterday, sorry to make up for it I'll make this as long as I can ^_^ **

Gohan blinked "Clarinet?" he smiled "Sound like she and Piccolo has something in common." Vegeta snorted "Well too bad, she's taken." Gohan put his hands up in surrender "Hey, I didn't mean it like that." A voice came from behind Vegeta "Vegeta whose at the door." Gohan gasped as an insanely pretty face popped up from behind Vegeta. She smiled "Oh you must be Gohan, if you don't mind I would like to speak to you" she smiled warmly.

*Gohan's POV*

_How does she know me? Well I don't sense anything evil about her so I guess it would be alright._ I smiled back at her "Of course I don't mind but I have to ask my mom I'll be back" I waved and walked toward my house. I walked inside and saw my mom writing on a card "Mom I was invited to talk to the neighbors." She looked up "Oh? Do you know their names?" I nodded slowly, I knew my mom hated and I mean HATED Vegeta "Well the girl is named Clarinet and the male is someone you know." She looked up in surprise "Really?" I sighed "Really." she smiled "Well the pie is done we can go now." I was the one to hold the pie so she wouldn't drop it or throw it when she saw Vegeta. (Is that all you think your mother is capable of Gohan?)

*Normal POV*

Clarinet was putting the finishing touches on dinner. She heard Vegeta mumbling to himself. She rolled her eyes and sighed "Why don't you want him here?" He grunted "I don't have a problem with Gohan, I have a problem with his _mother_." She sighed "Why?" Vegeta averted his gaze and blushed "She thought I was after Goku because I started being nice to him since he saved me from the attack with Buu." She smiled "Well it would have been weird if you had had been rude after he saved you." He snorted a laugh "Exactly, but now he's dead so their's nothing for her to worry about and also the fact that I'm married to a women so amazing and powerful it would put Goku to shame." (Cheesy Vegeta lol ^_^) Clarinet blushed as a knock came at the door she sensed who it was "piccolo?"

_Vegeta: *blinks* how is piccolo here? I apparently turned him to a girl._

_Flute: I have a very good reason that I cannot mention since I want my audience to die of curiosity and confusion *evil laughter*_

_Vegeta: *speechless, wipes a tear from his eye* my evil is finally rubbing off on you._

_Flute: mwa ha ha ha- wait WHAT! I'm like Vegeta! *looks at Vegeta, shudders* I feel… so DIRTY! Piccolo host the rest of the corner while I take a two hour long hot shower*leaves*_

_Piccolo: wait me! -_-' ummm *looks at Vegeta* please do not manipulate me with you strange veggie horrors._

_Vegeta: *smirks* now that's asking a lot of me don't you think Piccolo?_

_Piccolo: *pauses, gulps, and runs away in fear* _

_Vegeta: *snickers* ok so I know it's been awhile since Flute put up this chapter even though she promised to update after 3 reviews so I'll read you her not to you *imitates Flute* I'm so so sooooo sorry I just figured out how to use my Microsoft word please forgive meeeee! *back to Vegeta* and Flute stayed up all night to get this done and it 1:30am so sorry if the stories not so great. Bye!_

_Piccolo: *pops from nowhere* umm see ya after 3 reviews for real this time I hope._


	3. authors note

_***authors note***_

_**Flute: um I'm sorry but in my other chapter I realized piccolo wasn't clear and this might of confused you *glares at piccolo***_

_**Piccolo: *cowers***_

_**Vegeta: *snickers* I guess he's not so perfect now huh?**_

_**Flute: noooo everyone make mistakes *smiles warmly at piccolo, but glares at Vegeta* but you've made to many to even come close to Chi-Chi!**_

_**Vegeta: *gasps in shock before sniffling* that's cold even for you**_

_**Piccolo: O_O'**_

_**Fan-From-Crowd: GET TO THE POINT!**_

_**Flute: *bottom left eyelid twitches before shooting said fan with laser* anyone else want to speak their mind?**_

_**Fan-Group: *gulp's and shakes heads no***_

_**Flute: that's what I thought, anyway Piccolo said we'd write another chapter after 3 reviews , what he meant to say was we'd write another chapter after 3 MORE reviews which means I'll need six review's in total I'm sorry for those of you who waited.**_

_**Piccolo: I'm sorry to.**_

_**Vegeta: not my fault not my problem.**_

_**Flute: *left eye twitches* good bye and good night since where I am it's 3:07 am**_


	4. questions for the dragon

***IMPORTANT CRAZYDBZFAN87 PLEASE READ!***

**I decided to post this chapter before the six reviews because crazydbzfan87 was confused and I'm sorry to whoever else was confused the explanation is in the chapter thank you for pointing out my mistake crazydbzfan but it was supposed to be a cliff hanger**

Clarinet opened the door "hi piccolo! Vegeta you know my twin brother piccolo right?" Vegeta's bottom left eyelid twitches "actually I don't think we've meet" _I'm going to need to have a long talk with that dragon._ piccolo had changed to look almost exactly like Clarinet the only thing different was he was a guy and had shorter hair.

*Vegeta's P.O.V*

I turned to Clarinet "I'll be back tell Gohan I'll meet up with him later" Clarinet nodded "oh, ok." I flew toward a clearing where we had gathered the dragon balls in case of an emergency. I landed in the clearing beside the seven dragon balls. I summoned the dragon "Arise shenlong!" a burst of light shot up from the balls and transformed into shenlong "SPEAK YOUR WISH!" I looked up at him "actually it's a question" I said flying up to look him in the face. He looked at me quizzically "FINE, SPEAK YOUR QUESTION." "well awhile ago I wished for the one named piccolo to be turned into a female super sajin but now a guy who claim's to be piccolo comes to my door, why?" he smiles in amusement "I DID YOU A FAVOR IF I DIDN'T YOU WOULD'VE COME AND WISH HIM TO EXIST ANY WAY SO THINK OF IT AS A WEDDING PRESENT I DIDN'T GET TO GIVE YOU." I blinked in confusion "but why would I have wished him back?" "BECAUSE IF HE DIDN'T EXIST GOHAN WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN TRAINED TO CONTROLE HIS POWERS, WHICH WOULD LEAD TO CELL NEVER BEING DEFEATED AND. YOU'D. ALL. BE. DEAD." I blinked "oh well then thank you." "YOUR WELCOME NOW DO YOU HAVE A WISH?" I thought about it for a few minutes "I wish Gohan and piccolo get along well with me." his eyes glowed red "YOUR WISH SHALL BE GRANTED!"

_Flute: yay! Sorry it's so short._

_Vegeta: can I write the next chapter?_

_Flute: O_O' I'm sorry but I have a bad image of how the story would be._

_Vegeta: *innocently* waddaya mean?_

_Flute: all I can see is death and destruction._

_Vegeta: I'm not that bad anymore._

_Flute: *signs* I know but that doesn't mean you wouldn't write a story were you saved everyone's life and so they were eternally grateful so they bended to your every whim and became your eternally slaves_

_Piccolo: O_O'_

_Vegeta: O_O'_

_Flute: *rolls eyes* bye_


	5. spar

*** Sorry for long wait school's got me swamped and that makes me want to use my weekends to relax and my mom hogs the computer so I decided to update today since (thank god) I don't have any homework, hope you enjoy, oh and dbzfan I hope this layout is better***

***piccolo P.O.V***

I was talking to my sister when I heard vegeta walk in. I slightly floated off the ground and slowly floated around him looking him over. He cocked an eyebrow

like what you see?" I rolled my eyes

"in your dreams I can only expect the best for my sister." I sighed when the search came out clean

" I can't let her get hurt again" I mumbled under my breath, low enough that he couldn't hear.

"what?" he asked curiously.

I flashed him the cutest smile I could muster "don't worry bout' it" I said happily. I sensed his power and flashed him an evil grin "wanna spar?"

He grinned back "I thought you'd never ask."

***Vegeta P.O.V***

he had the cutest smile ever, just like his sister heck, if he hadn't have meet clarinet he probably would have turned gay because of him

(A\N: *slight spoiler* I need a vote I was planning on making this story into a series and I want to know if you guys want me to and if you do I need to know if you want vegeta to stay with clarinet or get together with this version of piccolo ima give this vote until December 15 but I'll still update)

he grabbed my hand and dragged me outside. Everyone gathered outside with us as me and piccolo floated up.

"may the best fighter win!" he said with a coy smirk "which will be me" his smirk turning into a large smile. I smirked back "a bit cocky are we?"

He shrugged "I don't get cocky I tell what's true" he said grinning happily.

I got into a fighting stance "prove it" I said grinning.

"my pleasure" he said before powering up to his max.

***5 minutes later, normal P.O.V***

Vegeta floated to the ground wide eyed he was coved in soot and his hair was spiked around and he was slightly burnt. He fell face first onto the ground. Piccolo floated down rubbing the back of his neck and chuckling nervously "maybe I should of gone easier on him" he said looking at the unconscious vegeta on the ground. Clarinet rolled her eyes "you think?"

_Vegeta: *looks at ending of story in shock*_

_Flute: *looks at vegeta nervously*_

_Piccolo: *feels tension between his two friend's, sweat drops*_

_*eerie silence*_

_Vegeta: *breaks silence* why?_

_Flute: I'm sorry!_

_Piccolo: *blinks, changes topic* I reread the first chapter_

_Flute: *blinks in confusion* so?_

_Piccolo: where did goku go?_

_Flute: *blinks* I don't. know_

_Vegeta: goku was here?_

_Flute: how could I forget him?!_

_Piccolo: because he's not in the story_

_Flute: sorry the chapters not so good, I realized I haven't updated in a while and I threw this together -_-'_

_Piccolo: bye_

_Vegeta: bye_

_Flute: bye_


End file.
